


请只注视着我一个人

by Keisun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, R18, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keisun/pseuds/Keisun
Summary: 小滑冰刚播时写的，很古早的内容，本来不是很想放（黑历史……）但lof一直有人求，就在这边贴一个。写作时间与文中时间均在第七话后。





	请只注视着我一个人

“那个，维克托……”心在胸腔里砰砰直跳，勇利尽力往一旁缩着，害怕这振动被紧贴自己的对方感知到：“你会不会坐得太近了……”  
“嗯？”男人闻言将胸膛贴得更紧了些，一手撑在背后，另只顺着衣袖往下，一路摸到男孩轻微战栗的手背。他的指尖摩挲着袖口和手背交接处的肌肤，嗅着后者脖子上残留的发胶的香味，一闻就能回想起白天他在冰面上的迷人。  
“是的……”  
勇利不知道该说什么，男人手指若有若无的搔动和贴在耳旁的低吟都让他心跳剧烈，他甚至觉得过速的心跳已经被男人——他的教练维克托——知道了，这个猜想让他面红耳赤。  
“勇利在想什么。”看不见维克托的表情，只能感受到他的吐息，气流钻进耳道吹在绒毛上，激起勇利一阵颤栗。  
“没有、什么也没想！”  
“是吗？”  
摩挲手背的手指停了下来，转而整个张开，从指缝滑入将手心扣住，温暖和侵略感几乎同时侵袭而至： “那这样呢。”  
“维克托！”勇利喘息着，想甩开维克托的手，但他扣紧得没有一丝缝隙，像两个不相干的部分已熔成一个整体。  
“呐，怎么办勇利。”  
维克托把人圈在怀里，唇轻轻贴在发根处。触电般麻痒的感觉袭来，勇利条件反射他的手，后者脸上带着某种让他既惶恐又紧张的东西，他只能侧过身用力把自己往更小的角落挤，感觉有人从外面打开车门他就会掉下去。  
“是吗。”  
维克托应了一声，声音听不清是高兴还是失望，只是比平时更慢。听声音他已经坐回到自己该在的位置上了，驾驶座后方。勇利松了一口气，一颗悬着的心落回原处，随后又莫名沉了下去。他的心里涌出一股失落。刚刚的距离太近了，温暖的胸膛，清晰得能感觉到掌心纹路的手，低沉的声音和柔软的唇贴在皮肤上的感觉，都像在暗示什么，在预示会发生什么事。  
回旅馆的专车里，还没换表演服、只套了一件外套准备回去洗澡的勇利颤了一下。刚那个贴在脖子的吻，让他想起三四个小时前结束的比赛期间发生的事，那时候他刚获得短节目的第一名，身居高位害怕失败的老毛病又来了，整个人处于极度的焦虑和惊恐中，不停的做着练习和热身。维克托一直在一旁看着他。后来好像是有电视台在录制场下选手的准备情况，维克托拉着他下楼，等回过神来发现到了停车场。他以为维克托会说什么一语点醒他的鼓励的话，没想到是“如果你输了我就引咎辞职。”  
然后他就哭了，眼泪突然涌了出来，顺着脸流下来。情绪被引爆，边哭边嚷的样子把维克托也吓了一跳。然后他就放肆的大哭了一场。本来到这里一切都还正常，但在最后，他哭的差不多后，维克托递给他纸巾擦干眼泪鼻涕，箍住他的肩一本正经的看着他。  
“……维克托？”  
“哭泣的王子呢。该给你个什么安慰呢。”  
“已经……可以……了……”  
嘴唇微张，勇利被男人浅蓝色的眼眸全身心注视他的样子摄住了视线，像被定在原地一样任由他靠近。  
唇被贴上了一个形状相似的、柔软的东西，呼吸近到快交融在一起。维克托的脸太近了让他眼前一片黑，不能分析现在发生了什么。然后维克托微侧过头，唇换了个角度磨蹭，空气瞬间暧昧起来。  
“等、等一下维克托！”  
勇利惊慌地一把推开他，看到维克托脸上似乎带着一丝成年人“那种状态”的脸红，不禁自己也脸爆红起来。他用手背擦了擦嘴，却觉得这个动作更加暧昧，就像强调了刚才维克托亲了他的事实。  
维克托为什么要亲他？这个吻表示什么？是他们俄罗斯人的礼仪或者他独有的安慰人的方式？他知不知道在亚洲，除了小时候父母的宠爱之吻，只有恋人间的……  
他想问他，但披集的比赛早已结束了，格奥尔基的比赛也该进行了一大半，该他准备上场了。勇利闭嘴深吸了一口气，和维克托一起上楼。到场边时他还想着这件事，视线和维克托错开没有看他。  
哭过之后心情果然好了很多，像雷云释放了积雨就天晴一般。虽然状况因为没睡好还是不太好，但比赛比以往都完成的更为出色。他成功做到了从12岁就开始憧憬的维克托的招牌动作——后内点冰四周跳。他没看到那时候维克托的眼神，但当他完成比赛踩着冰刀鞋朝维克托跑过去的时候，对方也直接扑了过来。  
然后亲了他。  
时隔十几分钟又一个吻，虽然短到不确定是故意还是无意，但勇利觉得是故意的，只是在大众面前不想表现得太明显。下一秒两人一齐倒在冰面上，勇利心还在砰砰直跳，愣愣的看着亲了他的维克托，后者眼神里带着骄傲和自豪，还有一丝温柔，温柔得像是看待恋人，让他不自觉也柔和起来。  
如果那些吻是真的，维克托是想表达什么呢。维克托，喜欢他吗。  
勇利的心回到现实。北京不愧是中国的首都，感觉路上比日本东京还要堵。他们下午从比赛场馆坐车，现在已经傍晚了还在半路。  
他的心思有些漂浮，这时他注意到有一阵细微的、急促的抖动，从维克托的方向传来。他转过头，看到维克托一手支在车窗上撑着脸，一手手指正一下一下点在腿上，眉头拧着。  
他在……焦虑吗？  
“怎么了维克托？”  
“……”  
“？”  
“勇利啊……”维克托出声，却是保持着姿势没有看他。  
“是！我怎么了？”勇利脸红。  
“……”  
正在勇利疑惑的时候，维克托低声道：“我不行吗。”  
“哎？“  
勇利刚想追问什么不行，见维克托收回手，缩在座椅里笑了一下，但依然没有看他。难道是指刚自己甩开了他？  
勇利心砰砰跳着，他不知道该怎么解释，以往两人不是没有牵手扣手过，赛前他还主动扣过维克托的手，和他额头抵着额头，但是感觉不一样。维克托是他一直憧憬的对象，比赛的时候他需要势气和勇气，可以趁机扣他手指，甚至戳他发旋，和他鼻子相贴看着他，但一离开比赛回到现实，他又回到那个不怎么懂和人打交道的“小猪”勇利。而且他觉得这种和维克托过分的亲密不太妙。  
“抱、抱歉，刚我不是想甩开你……“勇利说完，看着维克托眼神一亮转头看着他，琢磨自己刚那句话好像哪里有问题，腾的红了脸：”不我的意思是——“  
“勇利，“维克托唤着他，声音一如既往的好听。他抬起手伸向勇利，后者条件反射的低下头以为他要摸头，结果从下巴传来手的柔软温度，随后头被迫抬起：“看着我勇利。”  
“是……”  
唇角被人轻抚，痒痒麻麻的，维克托给的润唇膏也干了，大拇指抚摸着有一点滞涩的感觉。勇利一动也不敢动，任人抬起下巴手指摸着嘴唇。  
这种全身心注视他的感觉，和在停车场的时候一模一样。那时候维克托做的什么，亲了他，然后呢，现在他也要做那时候做的事吗？  
勇利闭上眼，他也不知道为什么要闭上眼，只是直觉告诉他这么做。他的眼皮和睫毛轻颤着，像在等待。手收紧，下巴被抬的更高，感受到一阵鼻息靠近，温暖的气流打在他颤抖的绒毛上。心跳的更快，那鼓带着体温的气息在很近的地方顿了一下，然后嘴唇贴了上来。  
果然还是亲了他。  
心里除了升起惊讶和紧张，还有隐秘的欢愉和安心。比起那个突然的短暂的吻，这个吻是真真正正的。他感受到维克托的呼吸似乎变的灼热，抬着他下巴的手改为捏住他的下颌骨，按得他脸颊有点痛。他刚想挣扎，突然一阵惯性带得他身体往前倾，想起他们还在车上。  
“把这里堵过了还有十分钟就到了。”  
一个中年男人的声音响起，带了点口音的英语。勇利看了一下，从后视镜看到前排司机绷紧的脸。  
“好、好的。”勇利一把推开维克托，脸红的喘着气。没想到有一天他会在外面、在其他人面前被一个男的亲了，重点是当时没觉得有任何不对。维克托被推开后也没有立刻坐回，他保持着搂着勇利的姿势，舔了舔嘴唇，用他半阖的眼睛看着勇利：“勇利，勇利。”  
“干、干什么。”  
“我想要你。”  
“‘要’是……什么意思……”  
“我想想。”维克托吻了吻他的头发。“Sex.”  
“哎哎哎？？不、等等，这个太……”勇利整个人都炸了，在车里挣扎起来。  
 “你在场上的表现让我很兴奋哦，勇利，今天你表现的很好，比以往任何一次都要好。”  
“可是还是失误了。”  
“那很正常，勇利。我想问的是，后半段遇到教练维克托，遇到我后发生了什么？那一段看得我很感动哦。勇利那时想的什么呢。”  
“我……”勇利侧过脸一脸羞窘，“那时候……遇到维克托……”  
“还有，之前的中四国九州大赛，”维克托低低的声音里带着隐约笑意，“’Love is Eros’, 在表现这个主题的时候想的什么呢，不只是炸猪排盖饭和美女吧。”  
“我……”  
勇利感到呼吸困难。他今年的滑冰主题是“爱”，“Yuri on Ice”前半段是他只身一人滑冰的历史，像是迷茫，像是期望，编舞的举手投足和面部表情都透露给评委和观众一种被动的、偶尔迷茫焦虑的感觉。但在一段鲍步之后，他遇到了维克托，一个改变他人生的人。在冰面上他过于想表现遇到维克托后的“爱”，不自觉流露了很多内心深处的真实想法。他对维克托十几年的憧憬，他遇到维克托后的改变，他对维克托的感激，还有他对维克托的……奇妙的爱。  
Love is Eros，性爱之爱。面对喜欢的人尽己所能舔唇挑逗。  
那确实够撩人。  
 “维克托你知道的，我还、还没谈过恋爱，我……”  
“对喔你还没谈过恋爱。”维克托突然泄气一样懊恼的摸头，看得勇利吓了一跳，“23岁的男人还没谈过恋爱，你是怎么做到的。”  
“我、又不是我说了算！”勇利涨红了脸，这种事本来就很丢人了，维克托还单独拿出来说一遍。  
维克托摸了摸他的头，“跟勇利比起来，我就……勇利，你的‘Love is Eros’里，就算是Eros也是无瑕的，就是那样的你才那么迷人。”  
“……嗯。维克托我——”勇利张开嘴想说什么。每次赛前维克托对他说“尽你所能的诱惑我“，而他虽然为了表演效果卖力展现eros之力，但实际上，只要他自己知道，他用尽浑身解数只为获得那一人的目光注视，他喜欢那个闪耀的人只注视着他一个人的样子，就像接吻前那样。  
他跌进了维克托盛着某种隐晦情愫的眼睛里。半黑的天空下他的眼睛反而比白天更明亮，一瞬不瞬的看着他目光有如实质。  
那种战栗的感觉又回来了，他感到呼吸困难。看着维克托的唇想到那会儿被司机打断的亲吻，下午那个是他真正意义上的初吻，比赛后是第二个，这是第三个。比他大四岁的俊美男人吻着他的唇，他感觉良好,并期望继续下去。  
“刚刚的吻，感觉怎么样。”维克托问。  
“还、还可以。而且……”  
“而且？”  
“而且……希望可以继续下去……”  
  
  
随身行李被胡乱丢弃在门后，门嘭的一声自动关上后衣服丢了一路。维克托搂着人吻着，边走边剥衣服，勇利明显招架不住，胸膛剧烈起伏着被一路推搡至床上，还没从脑子迷糊的眩晕里回过神，唇又被堵上。  
“张嘴。”维克托抽掉自己的领带：“带你体会成年人的真正亲吻。”  
微张的嘴迫于脸颊上手指的压力张开，一个柔软湿润的东西紧贴着滑了进来，勇利瞬间喘息出声：“唔……”  
舌头舔过牙床，触碰到他的舌，两个人的舌头迅速缠在一起。维克托勾着他的舌尖，摩擦敏感带般快速的扫荡舔舐，让勇利不得不动舌应付他，两人似交战似共舞般推送着，潮湿的空气在鼻息间快速运动。维克托的舌尖掠过上颚，勇利猛的颤了一下泄露一声呻吟：“嗯~”  
找着敏感点，维克托专攻身下人敏感的上颚，边感受着他情难自禁的喘息颤抖边脱去他剩下的衣物，在他受不了时又转而勾起他的舌缠绵。勇利两手攥住维克托的衣袖，无中场休息的战役，漫长的像没有尽头的持续欢愉，对于今天刚失去初吻的勇利来说如同强力的毒药，迅速沉沦深陷。  
勇利觉得自己快喘不过气来。维克托的吻带着侵略和温柔，这种反差让他惊慌又愉悦。两人大口喘息着吻在一起，空气里弥漫着潮湿暧昧的荷尔蒙，维克托一手放到勇利脑后加深这个吻，勇利也不自觉从腋下抱过维克托的背。最后分开时两人的唇都水润发肿，勇利无意识挑了下舌尖，看得维克托眼神一暗。  
“舒服吗勇利，大人的吻。”  
我也是大人……想这么反驳，然而对方虽然只比自己大四岁，但常年活跃于世界舞台和记者的长枪短炮前的他，确实比内向的自己看起来更成熟。  
“……”勇利喘息着，“嗯。”  
“有更舒服的……”维克托在他耳边低声说，低低的酥到人心里。勇利看他反手脱掉最后一件上衣，露出赤裸的上身，一身健美又不夸张的肌肉让他满脸通红。  
“小猪猪很喜欢？”  
“才不是，这种时候不要叫我嗯啊……”  
话还没说完，维克托的手指就抚上了他的胸。亚洲人的皮肤比他们更细腻，这种触感让维克托忍不住沉迷了一会儿。胸前的红缨被抚上，维克托的手指逗弄着他的乳头，因为之前那个激情的吻的关系，它们现在挺立的颤抖着，稍一刺激就又麻又痒，还带着细微针刺般的痛感。“啊嗯……”  
“是啊瘦了，不是小猪猪了。”维克托揉捻着粉红色的乳头，水蓝色的眸子里带着微光。“这里有感觉吧。想我做什么呢，勇利。”  
维克托俯下身，伸出舌舔弄另一个乳头。舌刚动的一瞬间勇利就呻吟出声，胸口剧烈的起伏极大地欢愉了维克托：“啊！不、维克托、等等……”  
维克托不闻不问的继续舔弄，勇利急促的喘息，心跳快的像要冲破肋骨。他本能的想要躲闪，但是那种感觉，“被维克托舔弄”的感觉太过刺激他的神经，让他只能挣扎在逃与不逃之间。  
维克托惩罚的轻咬了乳头一下，立刻又温柔技巧性的舔弄安抚。他的口中故意发出叽咕的水声，另一只手抚摸稍微突起的肋骨线条，往下摸到腰部的软肉，带着戏弄和挑逗。  
勇利被刺激得两腿乱蹬。他觉得整个世界都疯了，他的偶像他的目标他的教练正和他抱在一起，压在他身上，做着恋人间才会做的事带给她快感。维克托灼热的鼻息打在他胸膛，快感自胸前、腰侧，自维克托碰触过的每一寸肌肤点燃，顺着神经汇集在脑内炸开。被舔的乳头像被水泡过般肿大饱满，与另一边惨兮兮的红缨成对比。  
“勇利真可爱。”维克托抬头舔上勇利的脖子，感受着勇利的颤抖忍不住张开嘴咬了下去，听到勇利“呜”的一声呻吟。湿润黏糊的舌头落在痒痒地方的感觉实在太奇怪，维克托顺着蝴蝶骨舔到耳后，把他的耳垂含进嘴里。  
“哈啊……”勇利脸上和耳朵都红得能滴出血来。他现在肯定浑身都是红的。他不觉得自己哪里可爱，就算体脂率下降了，身上的肌肉线条依然不明快。比起他，维克托才是闪耀在世界舞台的那个万人迷，那么耀眼那么美丽。  
“要洗个澡吗。”  
“……嗯？”勇利沙哑着嗓音问。  
“勇利滑完冰一股汗臭味。”  
“哎？对不起对不起！”  
“逗你的。”维克托低笑，吻了吻他的额头。“勇利，挑逗我吧，勾引我吧，就像你在冰面上那样。”维克托蛊惑着。“你对着我伸出舌头的时候是想舔我哪里？还是想被我舔？”  
“呜……”  
“不管怎么说我也是一个27岁的成年人，被人那样看着谁都受不了。”  
“那、那是……”  
“呐勇利，看着我，”维克托望进他的眼睛，“回想你在冰面上的状态，那个看我的眼神，再来一次。”  
冰面上的……状态……  
Love is Eros……我是迷倒全小镇男性的舞女，没有人比我更美丽。但我舞尽全力真正想迷倒的只有一个人，那就是……  
“维克托……”  
“我在呢，想要我做什么。”  
我想他只看着我一个人，因为只有我知道他真正想要什么，只有我才能真正满足他……  
“你想说什么。”  
“只有我……才能真正满足你……”勇利红着脸。是的，他憧憬的对象，他的唯一教练，他的维克托，他知道他在迷茫什么，而他从自己身上看到了他想要的东西，只有他才能满足他。  
“Amazing.怎么办勇利，我好高兴。”维克托拉过勇利的手，吻着他的手背。“真是大胆的Agape，迫不及待想带你进入大人的世界。要满足我吗。”  
“……嗯。”勇利满脸通红。  
“先把内裤脱了吧。”  
  
勇利手颤抖的探向内裤，维克托从酒店的浴室柜子里取了一盒避孕套和润滑剂，一回来就看到洁白柔软的大床上，一个赤身裸体的男孩子带着初经人事的纯情脱下内裤，脖子和胸前都是自己之前制造的斑斑痕迹，不禁一阵汹涌的热意涌向下体。  
“勇利，过来，坐到我这里来。屁股抬起来一些。”  
爱人趴在自己身上，掌心的半透明粘稠液体抹在臀缝，手指抚平入口的褶皱慢慢滑了进去，瞬间就被吞噬了一截。维克托呼吸一窒，里面的柔软和温暖比自己预想的还有好，一想象自己的东西进入这种地方，被勇利接纳包裹着，让他在身下呻吟，就只想现在就挺身进入。  
“勇利，可以叫出来的，不用忍着。”  
“嗯……”不行。要争气。  
“放松一些。”维克托旋转着手指扩张着。“你可以摸摸自己。”  
“不、这种事——”  
勇利趴在维克托肩头喘息，无暇顾及这种近在耳侧的情欲喘息会给对方造成怎样的冲击。他的性器也硬挺地翘起在小腹，他很想触碰，但在维克托面前干这种自慰的事实在是……  
后面那个难以启齿的地方正被人触碰，他的里面在被人探索，被他一直憧憬爱慕的对象，被亲了他的维克托。修长的手指顺着甬道一路向里滑去，从维克托的嘴里发出低低的喟叹。当两只手指在甬道里模仿抽插时，勇利忍不住带着哭腔呻吟出声。  
“呜呜、啊……”  
“叫出来吧，勇利，我想听。”维克托趁着体位把身前人的乳头摄入口中，舌尖撩拨挑逗，听到人越发混乱的呻吟。  
勇利觉得自己脑子要炸了。身后身前的双重刺激让他有些迷失自我，夹杂着欢愉和紧张，肾上腺素激增的心跳过速的感觉，比起比赛前的紧张还要可怕。他攀着人的肩紧闭着眼，手里是维克托的皮肤和光滑发丝的触感。那颗头颅正埋在他胸前挑逗他，下体磨蹭在人身上越来越硬，想释放的欲望折磨着他。性爱之事竟如此引人疯狂，难怪那么多人追求甚至沉迷性爱。  
“勇利准备好了吗。”  
“呃、嗯……”  
维克托脱下短裤，勇利斗胆看了一眼不禁眼前一黑：“维克托我觉得我……”  
“不用怕勇利。”维克托夹住他的下巴看着他，觉得他还是像一个惊惶的小猪。比起冰面上的女王样子，现在的他真是纯情迷人：“我会尽我所能让你体会到eros的美妙的。相信我。”  
“……嗯。”  
  
性器贴着臀缝，比亚洲人大了一圈的性器抵在穴口，勇利全身颤抖着，又紧张又害羞。他在今夜将舍去童贞踏入真正的“成年人”世界，虽心里已尽力做好了准备，关键时刻来临还是怯场了。他抱着维克托背的手在颤抖，紧咬着唇像赴刑场。  
“看着我勇利。”  
勇利低下头。  
“把手放在我的胸上试试。不是要你摸，当然你想摸也可以。”  
勇利不知所措地把手按在维克托健美的胸膛上，感受到的是维克托的心跳，咚咚咚咚，和他一样重而急促的心跳。  
“我喜欢你哦，勇利。”  
“是，谢谢。”  
“不要哭啊勇利。”  
“嗯，我知道……”  
“你现在哭的话，看起来就像——”维克托一个挺胯，按着勇利腰的两手同时往下一压。  
“啊——”  
“像被我操哭了一样。”  
勇利瞬间叫出声。穴口被撑开倒没有想象中那么疼痛，维克托慢慢调整着姿势，那根东西一寸寸滑了进去。  
“呵呃……”  
“注意呼吸，勇利。”维克托教导他，让他产生自己正在滑冰场被维克托指导的错觉。  
维克托揉着胸前的乳头安慰他，一只手放在背后摩挲着敏感的脊椎骨。身体里一寸寸进入粗大热烫的东西的感觉太奇怪了，勇利一点一点慢慢吃进去，心里却升起异样的满足和欢愉。就算没有生理的快感，这种心理的满足也足够了。他正和维克托做世上最亲密的事，那个全世界都仰慕的人。  
“到……极限……了……”勇利艰难喘息着。  
“还没有哦。”维克托手指探向被撑得满满的穴口，他的东西还有一小截在外面。“度过这里，你会感受到天堂。”  
维克托把人的头拉下来吻在一起，他的吻技再一次让勇利沉溺其中。分神的空档维克托挺胯没入，勇利瞬间挣扎起来，想要逃离但被禁锢在怀里动弹不得。溢出的呻吟被堵在吻里，勇利觉得他被从中间破开，那根东西刺穿了他的肚皮或者是胃隔膜。  
但是并没有。吻还在撩拨他，痛感消去后后面被塞得满满当当的感觉开始明显，似乎稍微动一下就能感觉到整个身体内部的晃动。  
“嗯嗯……”嘴被放开，勇利搂着人的头压出一声自己也不敢相信的柔媚呻吟。维克托垂着眸缓慢抽插着，那里实在太滑了。不知道是润滑剂抹了太多还是勇利自己……  
“啊……啊……哈……啊……”  
身体被占有，维克托在他体内，他像被钉在砧板上，意识半抽离的任由维克托动作，随着节奏泄露一声声呻吟。  
“哈……啊啊！！”  
像是触碰到一个奇怪的地方，呻吟瞬间拔高，从未有过的从身体内部炸开的快感席卷了他，让他腰部一紧，眼前炸开一片白，头向后仰如白天鹅。  
“舒服吗勇利。”维克托低哑着嗓音，半短发蹭着勇利的锁骨。他抱着勇利一下下往那个点戳去，并没有太用力，但足够让勇利喘息连连。  
“啊、啊，慢、一点——”  
 “多叫几声，勇利。勇利真棒。”维克托动情的抚摸身上人的腰部，他饱满浑圆的臀部，还有大腿上的软肉。勇利越来越尝到专属性爱的美妙滋味，这是自慰所没有的。他不受控制地抱紧维克托，在他耳边肆意放任自己初识情趣的喘息。维克托被这种刺激激得忍不住，起身一推把人放倒在床上，直接压了下去。  
“哈啊——”勇利瞪大了眼。  
自己占据主动地位的体位果然更好。维克托握住勇利的两条腿，把它们分得更开。肉茎整根进入，带着维克托的力道进入前所未有的深度。整个下体被温暖紧窒的内壁包裹的感觉爽得他只想好好疼爱一下这个纯情的孩子。  
“啊啊啊啊不、维克、维克、多——……”  
突然的一连串的抽插，勇利瞬间丧失了注意力，就像以前偷偷看过的小电影里那样，他能想象出维克托粗大的、涨红的性器对着他的后穴打桩一样进进出出，囊袋和腹部拍打着臀部。  
“勇利，脚，勾住我的腰。”  
“不行……“  
没有多余的精力，不能分心。勇利在心里想着，腿已下意识攀上了维克托的腰，正想把人夹紧了。  
“呜……”勇利拿手挡住自己的脸。太羞耻了，他现在的脸一定很扭曲。  
“把手拿开勇利，你做的很好。”  
“不要。”勇利偏过头，口里吐出阵阵压抑的呻吟。  
“我想看你，勇利，想看你的表情。”维克托喘息着，听得勇利百爪挠心。  
“呜……”手臂移开一条缝，勇利从缝里羞怯的看去，看到了从未见过的维克托。  
他见过维克托很多样子，还是花滑选手时的千姿百态，当他教练时的不一样的一面，泡澡的样子，吃到好吃的东西时的样子，喝醉的样子。但是他从没见过这样的维克托，脸上不是喝醉的红，而是一种人特有的、陷入情欲时的酡红，在眼角眉梢漾开。  
“怎么，迷上我了？”维克托笑。  
“嗯，”勇利大方承认，“从很久以前、就迷上了……”  
“是吗，有多久了？“维克托边喘息着边问，逐渐放慢了速度。  
“十一年……吧。”  
不敢相信，喜欢了十一年追逐了十一年的人，就这么在自己眼前，在自己体内，渴求着自己。低头就能亲到，动动腰身就能感受到，这种不真实的、幸福的感觉……  
维克托抽插的动作一顿，看着他重复了一遍：“十一年？那不是我刚出道的时候吗。”  
“嗯。”勇利认真回想着。其实不用想，他对有关维克托的一切都记得一清二楚，只是不想表现得太热切让对方知道自己太多底细。  
他看着维克托近在咫尺的英气的脸，有一瞬间的晃神，突然觉得这种防备的想法也挺可笑的。他可是从全世界抢走维克托的男人，而他正全身心注视着自己一个人。  
“怎么办勇利，我好高兴。”这是维克托今晚第二次说这句话。他抱住了勇利，撩开他有点汗湿的刘海亲了亲额头：“怎么办，一定要好好疼爱你才行。”  
……我才是好高兴的那个。  
“勇利，坐起来，然后转过身趴着。”维克托朝他笑。  
“哎？”勇利一愣，随后反应过来这是传说中的A片最火体位，后入式，不禁羞耻得想埋进被子里。  
“我会让勇利舒服的，相信我。说了要好好疼爱你。”  
“嗯，我知道……”  
勇利抿抿唇，心一横转过身去，颤巍巍翘起了屁股。身上压下一具躯体，维克托的手撑在他的旁边，刚刚好的骨架差使他能像拥抱一样虚搂着勇利，那里也正好能合上。维克托提气抽插着。  
“啊、啊、呜呜、呜嗯——”勇利承受着身上人倾注的力量与爱意，它们悉数化为快感带给他如同天堂的欢愉。粗大的性器整根挺进时带着酥麻的刺激和满足，抽出时又带着快意和莫名的空虚。在满足和空虚里永远徘徊永远沉沦，这才是Eros的真正魅力。  
“叫我的名字勇利。”  
“呜呜……维、维克……维克托……维克托……啊啊啊——”  
无法压制，无法忍耐，这种心情，这种欲望。维克托发现他陷入的太深了，全身心“爱”着他的勇利让他无法移开视线，不知不觉已陷入至此。  
“勇利，想看你的脸，想吻你。叫更多吧。”  
“维克托是、大笨蛋……啊——”  
“敢说我是笨蛋的也只有你了。”  
维克托微调了姿势，移动腿的时候像不小心顶到了一个奇怪的地方，勇利的呻吟都变了调，腰瞬间一绷又坍软下去。  
“这里是勇利的敏感带吗。”维克托调整角度抽插了几下，只听到身下人和之前都不同的呻吟，更放浪，更露骨，更充满情欲。  
情欲？  
“勇利，转过头，让我看看你的脸。”  
“不，不要——”勇利把脸埋在被子里，不顾维克托扳他脸的动作。  
维克托轻微喘息着，混合着情欲和用力时的些微疲倦的喘息使他看起来更有男人味。他停下动作把勇利扳过身，后者还没来得及反应，被看到脸上一片潮红。眼角泛着潋滟的艳红，眸子里湿漉漉的像是哭过，带着他从未见过的灼热和情欲。  
Eros.  
如果勇利带着这种表情在冰面上跳’Love is Eros’，面朝着自己挑逗他……  
维克托不敢想，虽然这也是不可能的事，但这样的勇利只能有他一个人见到。这样色气的、在自己怀里喘息呻吟的……  
“维克托，我、我觉得我要……”  
勇利羞耻地说。他怕他的东西出来弄脏了维克托和床。  
“嗯？但我还没碰你。”  
“呜……酸……”  
勇利的声音都带着一丝沙哑和哭腔。维克托很会利用敏感点，平时都普通的抽插着积累情欲，差不多了就猛力戳刺几下敏感点，感觉马上要去了又停下来，改为深深浅浅的抽插。  
“维克托，坏……”勇利呻吟着，欲求不满的感觉羞于启齿。  
“呵。”维克托减缓了速度。“勇利，想要什么就说出来，不然我怎么知道呢。”  
一派胡言。  
虽然清楚，但被情欲烧得火热的脑子无暇分析。比以往都要慢的速度折磨着勇利，现在他还没意识到他明明是初次的sex，却已开始学会索求。  
“想要……维……”  
“维什么？”  
“维克托……”  
“想要我做什么？”  
“呜……不要让我说出来啦！”  
“呵。”维克托一笑。“勇利，你看我这么努力，不给我一点奖赏吗。”  
“唔……”勇利倒在床上看着他，眼眸在湿漉漉的刘海下闪动着。  
“让我见识一下‘Yuri on Bed’嘛，”维克托半阖着眼，“引诱我，你在冰上做得很好。”  
“……”  
勇利挣扎着，他发现维克托抱了他以后除了毒舌腹黑，还多了一点撒娇。他伸出手去勾出维克托的脖子。这是一张多么漂亮的脸，近在咫尺，属于他的。他看着维克托的眼睛，想象自己是迷倒全镇人的舞女，但现在他觉得这些都不如想象着维克托填满自己的感觉，身体内部的敏感点被撞击到的战栗的快意。勇利不禁呼吸一窒心跳加快，他不知道自己这副情态落在身上人眼里是怎样的罪恶：“我想要维克托，和我一起……做……”  
他的心砰砰跳着，不知道这样能不能打动对方。他没有舔唇也没有挤眉弄眼，就只是单纯的看着他，但他能感觉到维克托的眼神变了。  
“足够了，性爱天使Yuri.”  
维克托把人抱起来，放到铺了柔软地毯的地上。勇利明显脚步不稳，眼看着就要坐到地上，维克托把人架起来，身体贴着他帮他站好，性器顺着光滑的臀缝滑了进去，轻松找到入口往里一挺。  
“不、哈……等等！维克托——这样的……”  
一开始抽插勇利就招架不住，两手撑着墙也只能勉强维持身形。维克托就站在他背后干着他，这种姿势太过习以为常导致既视感太强。就像站在滑冰场边他喝水，维克托站在他后面。他在家里洗漱更衣，维克托站在他后面。他乘车打车，维克托站在他后面。  
以这种姿势被干，会让他以后每次维克托站在身后时，都想起此时此刻的羞耻和欢愉……  
“呜呜——”  
“有这么刺激吗。”维克托凑在勇利耳边说。“我觉得勇利已经要射了，被我插射。”  
“维、维克托……”勇利身子剧烈抖动着，夹的维克托差点交代。维克托亲吻着他的肩胛骨和脊椎，他的脖子，他的耳垂，把他呼出的灼热气体都打在上面，看它们颤抖。后穴早已充分湿润柔软，维克托甚至不想射了，就想一直摩擦着身体内壁，感受勇利因为他而性奋的颤抖。  
“维克托，我不行了啊啊……”后穴收紧，维克托知道那是要射精的前兆，他加快最后的速度一下下拍打在勇利的臀部，扑哧的水声格外色情。在高潮上故意顶弄敏感点，将引领人去往的是极乐世界。  
勇利果然撑不住了，猛然拔高呻吟泄了出来：“啊啊啊啊啊啊——……”  
维克托抓住他的腰，在他阵阵收缩的后穴里冲刺了几下，也缴了精放松下来。  
  
  
事后两人到浴室清理身体。勇利被放到了浴缸里，维克托则把套套从自己性器上扯下来。  
“嗯？在看什么？”  
“没什么，”勇利趴在浴缸沿昏昏欲睡，“只是在想真正的小维克托是什么感觉……”  
“……勇利。”  
“嗯？……”  
“可以再来一次吗。”


End file.
